1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid detergent composition which has a very mild action on human skin and a very excellent washing power.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Table wares, vegetables, hair, skin and clothes made of very fine and delicate fibers such as silk, wool and acetate fibers are generally washed by hand. Accordingly, detergent compositions used for washing these objects are required to have a high washing power and a very mild action on the skin so as not to cause chapping of the skin on hands. Attempts have been made to use polyoxyethylene alkyl ether sulfate salts, having a relatively mild action on human skin, for washing these objects. However, these salts are not fully satisfactory with respect to prevention of irritation of the skin or skin chapping. Especially, these salts, in which the average mole number of added ethylene oxide units is small, tend to cause irritation of the skin or skin chapping.
Further, conventional liquid detergents comprising a polyoxyethylene alkyl ether sulfate salt are inferior in solution stability and are easily frozen at low temperatures. The solution stability is worsened in these detergents as the average alkyl chain length of these salts is increased. Accordingly, these detergents are not satisfactory for practical use.